


Entry Fee

by askscienceboyfriends



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce settling down, Ficlet, M/M, Science Boyfriends, domestic kinda stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gets a letter.  There's a few things he needs to take care of now that he's living in a stable home.</p>
<p>One of our quick fluffy ficlets about Tony and Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry Fee

Tony hadn't seen the mail brought in, but he’d been elbow deep in engine parts, trying to wire a modified arc reactor to power one of his vintage cars.  The pile of mail was small since most of it was intercepted long before it ever came to Tony and consisted largely of magazines that still didn't publish online.  Tony looked up to see Bruce reading a letter with a quizzical expression. 

"You know what, I’m not re-subscribing.  They’re behind the times, and therefore not worth mine.”

"It’s for me," Bruce interrupted. 

Banner had filled out as much paperwork to re-enter the country as he had to leave; that is to say nothing but the fact that he was living in Stark Tower was well known.  Tony crossed to stand opposite Bruce, a table separating them. 

"They want me to fill out a quarterly earnings report so I can pay applicable district school taxes.  Really?"  A smile turned up the corners of Bruce’s lips. 

Tony smiled as well, thinking of the petty bureaucrat who had put this into motion.  “I’ll have one of my people take care of this.”  He pulled the paper from Bruce’s hands. 

"It’s a good thing I didn't earn anything last quarter."  Bruce took a sip from the whiskey Tony had pressed on him, nursing it at a truly glacial pace. 

Tony sipped his own, wondering if this was why Bruce had put him off when he’d offered a consulting fee for helping on company projects.  His old habit of staying off the grid.  “Welcome back to being a tax-paying citizen.”

Bruce absently worried at the torn envelope.  "I suppose I could start voting again."

Tony took another drink.  “No, you should run for president.”

"Who?  Me, or The Other Guy?"

"Both!  You wouldn't even need a running mate.”

Bruce put down the envelope visibly relaxing.  “What would my campaign slogan be?  Hulk crush the competition?”  He smiled. 

"Smash, definitely smash.  If you let the big guy take the hot seat you could run on the Green Party ticket."

Bruce made a sour face. 

Tony shrugged.  “Low hanging fruit.”

Pepper Potts walked in holding a clip board. 

"Hulk for president!" Tony slurred more than he needed to, holding up his glass and smiling broadly. 

Bruce held his glass aloft in support and smiled weakly.  Pepper raised her eyebrows and narrowed her lips.  She slowly turned and walked away, leaving them to whatever drunk insanity she assumed they were up to.  Tony clinked Bruce’s glass chuckling and took another drink.  He scanned the letter again wondering if he should have given it to Pepper.  He was forming a comment about being histories sexiest first lady… boyfriend…gentleman? 

"Damn it Banner!"  He used the letter to swat Bruce, who was studying his glass. 

"What?"  His eyes widened slightly. 

"Your birthday…"  Bruce’s face showed nothing.  "Was last week!"  Bruce gave a weak facial shrug.  "Oh, you are going to pay for this!"

Bruce looked at Tony, worried.  “No Tony, not a party.”

Tony gave him a faux threatening look and pointed ominously.  Bruce buried his hand in his hair looking concerned. 

Tony rounded the table towards Bruce.  “We’re celebrating your birthday.  I’m not sure how yet…” he said, softening his voice and pulling up close. 

"You want to know the worst part?"  Bruce looked up at Tony and smirked.  “I’m a Gemini.” Bruce smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written about two years ago for our blog: ask-science-boyfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
